When Nothing Care Us Anymore
by ChiriiuviChan
Summary: Liesel Zusak decide entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento, no por tener la esperanza de que la humanidad extinga los titanes, sino porque desea cumplir el sueño ageno de su ser más querido y al mismo tiempo tomar venganza por un pasado doloroso
1. Prólogo

_**When Nothing Care Us Any More**_

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfic no tiene otro propósito más que el de entretenimiento.

-Siempre que leía Fics con OCs de protagonistas me quedaba con ganas de hacer uno, pues ahora lo hice siguiendo el transcurso original de la serie solo que ahora el protagonismo se lo lleva la OC (Liesel)

-sin nada más que escribir, arranca el Fic c:

Prólogo

.

.

.

_**«Aquel que es incapaz de vivir en sociedad, o que no la necesita porque se basta a sí mismo, o es bien una bestia o un dios».**_

Esa noche finalmente se graduaba la Tropa de Reclutas 104, claro que todos los honores y miradas eran para los diez mejores soldados, Keith Shadis daba su discurso con sus típicos insultos y gritos, pero era la última vez que los reclutas soportarían eso. Y, al fondo de la última columna de formación, apenas se la podía ver, con su típica mirada de neutralidad y sus ojos olivas carentes de brillo.

Luego del último discurso de Keith, los reclutas ya tenían la libertad de festejar, Liesel estaba sentada en la única mesa que quedaba libre, y nadie parecía tener la intención de sentarse cerca de ella, obviamente por su aspecto fantasmagórico. Aunque hubo un par de idiotas que no tuvieron problema en sentarse con la azabache fantasmal.

-Qué suerte que hayamos encontrado una mesa libre –dice una castaña con una patata en la boca –Oye Liesel ¿no te molesta algo de compañía, verdad?

-No tienes idea de cómo me encanta –Dice sarcástica la azabache.

-¿Eh? La mesa no es solo tuya Liesel, es bueno compartir –decía el acompañante calvo de la castaña mientras se acomodaba en la mesa.

Liesel ignora a ambos acompañantes, siempre ha sido así, ella solo se dedica ignorar todo, incluso en su primer día como recluta ignoró el «_ ¿Por qué estás aquí maldita?_» de Shadis, ignoraba el hecho de tener que esforzarse para entrar en los diez mejores, ignoraba el saludo entregando el corazón, probablemente porque carecía de uno, pero Liesel era así, una fantasma que solo se dedicaba a ignorar.

Pero, algunas cosas o personas le eran difíciles de ignorar, por ejemplo, Eren, el moreno de ojos verdes que -según las palabras de la azabache- daba clases de oratoria imprevistas y suele tener discusiones con Jean, otro recluta con cara de caballo.

A Liesel le resultaba difícil ignorar y soportar a alguien tan extrovertido y bullicioso, hablador y determinado.

Tomó un sorbo de té de la taza que tenía, mientras Sasha iba por la tercera taza. Luego escuchó el sonido de un golpe, otra vez Eren y Jean iniciaban una discusión, otra vez el moreno daría sus discursos de determinación, y esta vez la azabache con el ceño fruncido se levanta de la silla y pasa en medio de los contrincantes, se dirige a la puerta y sale.

Nadie sabe por cual motivo Liesel decidió unirse a la Tropa de Reclutas, pero muchos sabían que no lo hacía por la humanidad, porque esa azabache fantasmal carece de humanidad y de interés por los mismos humanos, tampoco se sabe de su pasado, pero a juzgar por la actitud que tiene es posible que no haya sido uno muy bueno.

Liesel paseó solitaria por la desolada academia, el lugar era distinto cuando se hallaba vacío, la cancha de entrenamientos lucia mucho más grande por lo poco habitada que estaba, la azabache levantó la vista al cielo, hace mucho que no tenía la mente en blanco, siempre tenía algo en que pensar, un insomnio que aguantar, gente a quien soportar o recuerdos que recordar. Pero después de tiempo, Liesel se había quedado en blanco.

El brillo de la noche chocaba con sus opacos ojos oliva, el silencio que la rodeaba no tardó en desparecer cuando una voz mencionaba el nombre de la azabache, volteó y vio a Eren acercársele.

-Liesel deja de desparecer y vuelve con los demás –dice el moreno tomándole del brazo –el instructor se enojará si te ve por aquí.

-y se enojará más si te ve conmigo, una chica –dice soltándose de Eren –además de enojar a Keith también se molestaría tu novia.

-¿novia? ¡Mikasa es mi hermana! –Reclama tratando de ocultar un leve rosa de sus mejillas –no cambies de tema, ven con los demás y evítate de problemas.

-no quiero –dice cortante.

-¡no te comportes como una niña Liesel!

Eren vuelve tomar el brazo de Liesel, mala idea, la azabache jaló el brazo que el moreno sostenía, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y derribándolo de una patada baja.

-vete de una vez suicida –dice la azabache tendiéndole la mano al moreno.

-Maldición, dolió –susurra mientras recibe la ayuda de Liesel – ¡Ya verás!

Eren se levanta e intenta golpear a la azabache, pero esta se adelanta y golpea su estómago con la rodilla dejando al moreno nuevamente tendido en el suelo.

-Maldita sea, Liesel, no golpees tan fuerte.

-no vengas a fastidiarme – contesta retirándose.

El moreno se levanta lento, tratando de calmar el dolor, maldijo en voz baja a la azabache, no tenía idea de que fuera tan fuerte para su estatura, ni sabía que podía pelear.

Liesel solía saltarse los entrenamientos, las simulaciones con titanes falsos, los trabajos en equipo y siempre despertaba tarde, nadie más que Shadis sabe porque aceptó a la fantasma azabache, o talvez ni él sabía el porqué de haberla aceptado como recluta. Si tenía un talento para el uso del EM3D no lo demostró, tampoco demostró su habilidad para la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y, para muchos dentro de la academia: Liesel era el estereotipo de soldado que hace absolutamente nada.

La azabache se dirigió a la habitación de mujeres, en la cama encima de la suya estaba Sasha, miraba hacia el techo hasta que vio entrar a Liesel, le sonrió amigable y en sus mejillas había migajas de comida.

-¿se terminó la comida de ese lugar? –pregunta mientras se sienta en el borde de su cama.

-no, me habría gustado quedarme a comer algo más, pero... –hace una pausa y pone la mente en blanco –…hoy fue nuestro último día en la academia y siento lastima por dejar este lugar.

-¿te encariñaste con Shadis?-se burla –Hoy se supone que es el último día en el que podemos asegurar que viviremos, en adelante, no sabemos quién va terminar vivo o muerto.

-tienes razón pero… seguramente los diez mejores piensan unirse a la Policía Militar, los demás se conformarán con las Tropas Estacionarias y unos pocos…

-irán donde tu planeas inscribirte –dice interrumpiendo a Sasha –unos pocos suicidas optimistas piensan "entregar sus corazones" a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-¡n-no pienso entrar ahí, no quiero ver de tan cerca a los titanes! –Grita expresando miedo –…por cierto Liesel ¿a qué tropa piensas unirte?

-si nada nos mata al día siguiente te diré –Dice burlona manteniendo su expresión indiferente.

**Bien ese fue el prólogo perdón si estuvo muy corto TwT por favor comenta tu opinión y dejen review, me motivarían mucho a seguir con el Fic.**

**Dejaré la ficha de mi OC porque… porque quiero c:**

**Nombre:** Liesel Zusak.

**Edad: **16.

**Estatura:** 1,55 cm.

**Origen:** Germánico.

**Apariencia:** Liesel tiene la piel de tono porcelana y ojos verde oliva, su cabello es negro y de largo hasta los hombros y tiene una larga mecha de cabello que cae por su rostro, es delgada y de pequeñas proporciones. Casi siempre tiene ojeras

**Personalidad: **Liesel es un personaje antipático con todos, no se preocupa por los demás y está siempre indiferente, es fácil hacerle enfadar, no soporta los ruidos fuertes o lugares con mucha gente, por lo que siempre se encuentra distante. Suele tener fuertes periodos de insomnio y casi nunca come.

**Ahora si termino y recalco, dejen reviews realmente me motivarían mucho a continuar este fic porque tengo muchas ideas para él :D**


	2. When Nothing Care us Anymore I

_**When Nothing Care Us Any More I**_

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfic no tiene otro propósito más que el de entretenimiento.

-me hizo muy feliz tener un review, aunque sea solo uno c': realmente quiero continuar con este fic y si solo diez personas lo leen igual lo continuaría :'3

-**leonhardtrose** graciaspor tu opinión acerca de mi OC y por ser el primer review c:

-en el prólogo olvide añadir que Liesel está basada en Clarice Lispector, una escritora que admiro mucho y que tristemente ya falleció :'c

-no me queda nada más que decir, así que arranca el fic.

**Capítulo I.**

.

.

.

_**«El hombre es una especie que falló como especie, ahora es un ser dedicado a destruir el medio en que vive»**_

El año 850 la primera pequeña victoria de la humanidad se hizo al evitar la caída de la Muralla Rose, aunque, 207 soldados murieron o desaparecieron y 897 resultaron heridos.

Liesel acompañada por Sasha y los soldados de elite de las Tropas Estacionarias iniciaron la matanza de titanes con la señal de éxito. Fue la primera vez que Liesel demostró no ser solo una cara amenazante, desenvainó sus espadas sosteniendo ambas al revés, tomó impulso para saltar del techo en que estaba parada pero Sasha la detuvo.

-Espera Liesel, yo iré primero –decía la castaña apartando a la azabache.

-¿lo dices porque estas en los diez mejores? Vamos, te pones a llorar por soñar con esos grandulones –quitó el brazo de Sasha que la apartaba y saltó – ¡si tienes uno cerca grita!

Liesel saltó, pasando rápidamente por entre los escombros y esquivando a los demás soldados mientras la castaña le seguía el paso con dificultades.

Pasaron pocos segundos para que Sasha pegue su primer grito al ver a un titán acercarse, la azabache frunció el ceño y aceleró dejando un rastro de gas, los cabellos le azotaban el rostro y lo vio, mediría cerca de once metros, apretó con fuerza los mangos de la espada subió por la espalda del gigante dejando marcas de cortadas y llegó a la nuca, cortándola profundamente, casi llegando hasta el hueso y cayó lento junto a él. Continuó con los que venían más adelante, cortándolos, matándolos, disfrutándolo, disfrutaba ver como los titanes caían muertos, y, en medio de su trance escuchó el grito de Sasha, sonaba demasiado fuerte incluso a la distancia en que ambas se encontraban. Liesel hizo un movimiento violento y giró hacia donde estaba la castaña, la vio en manos de un titán, a punto de perder la cabeza, cambió las hojas de sus espadas por otras más filas, apuntó directo hacia de nuca de este, aceleró casi quedándose sin gas, pasando por encima del gigante y bajó como si fuera una flecha cortando el punto débil y viéndolo caer.

Sasha desesperadamente se soltó de la mano del titán y corrió hacia Liesel, se arrodilló frente a ella y le rodeó por la cintura lloriqueando.

-¡Liesel! –Gritó – ¡te seguiré siempre!

Zusak revolvió los cabellos de la castaña con la mano, Sasha subió la mirada hacia Liesel y soltó otro grito balbuceando un «_Gracias_».

-pareces una mascota –se burla.

La azabache puso los ojos en blanco, hubo alguien más que trató de salvar a Sasha, no era de las Tropas Estacionarias ni un recluta, tenía una capa verde, por casualidad estaba ahí, parecía ver a Sasha y a ella, pero esos ojos filos prestaban más atención a Liesel, ella simplemente lo ignoró, mirando nuevamente hacia la castaña y escuchando un «_Tch.._.» que venía de aquel otro que intentó salvar a Sasha.

Después de haberse deshecho de los titanes era tiempo de deshacerse de los soldados fallecidos y a varios de los reclutas se les había encargado ayudar con la tarea para evitar el brote de una epidemia.

Liesel, como muchos otros llevaba guantes y una mascarilla. No parecía molestarle el hecho de ver cientos de cadáveres, o extremidades esparcidas por el suelo, ni se le veía sorprendida, sus ojos olivas seguían indiferentes al escenario, como si ya hubiera visto algo así hace tiempo.

Terminado el trabajo de recoger a los cadáveres, fueron quemados en conjunto, algunos de los reclutas se quedaron a ver como el fuego deshacía la piel, carne y huesos de los cadáveres, a varios se les veía llorando, otros estaban paralizados y otros llamaban a los nombres de los muertos, como si esperaran que eso los reviviera, Liesel estaba parada de brazos cruzados y con cara de seriedad, alejada de todos viendo al humo elevarse y emanando el olor putrefacto de los cadáveres. Incluso ver a varios de sus compañeros ahí, descomponiéndose, desapareciendo, no parecía importarle.

Con lo tarde y lo oscuro que ya estaba el cielo, decidió volver a la recamara que compartía con otras dos chicas, una de ellas era la castaña. Caminó por los pasillos del cuartel en el que se encontraba buscando su recamara. Mientras continuaba su búsqueda se encontró con una rubia bajita que sostenía un vaso, era Christa, una de sus compañeras de habitación, le sonrió amable y se acercó a la azabache.

-Liesel es muy tarde ¿Qué haces dando vueltas por aquí? –le pregunta Christa.

-no encuentro la habitación, los malditos pasillos son todos iguales –dice frunciendo el ceño.

-bien vamos –dice la rubia soltando una risita –en realidad está muy cerca de aquí.

La pequeña rubia guió a Liesel hasta la recamara que compartía con ella y Sasha, entró y tomó asiento en la punta de la cama, Christa se sienta al lado suyo sonriéndole y entregándole el vaso que llevaba.

-no lo quiero –dice negando con la cabeza.

-es té de manzana –se encoje de hombros –me enteré que tienes verdaderos problemas para dormir, así que esto te haría bien.

-¿y porque no lo servías en una taza?

-es que no había tazas limpias y solo quedaba un vaso, tómalo te ayudará a dormir –insiste en entregarle el vaso.

Liesel lo recibe de mala gana, el vaso estaba casi frío pero aún salía vapor que votaba el aroma de las manzanas, lo olió y lo probó, pero luego se quedó en blanco, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa, había quedado tiesa, Christa pensando que había hecho algo mal pedía perdón y sacudía a Liesel para hacerle entrar en razón. La azabache reaccionó y accidentalmente dejó caer el vaso, explotó contra el suelo dejando volar trocitos de vidrio, uno logró cortar levemente la mejilla de Liesel pero no le prestó atención, Christa limpió el suelo y con un pañuelo se dispuso a curar la herida de Liesel.

-no me toques –le dijo cuando trató de limpiar la pequeña herida.

-no dolerá –sonríe amable –además, tu piel es muy blanca y se notará la herida si no se limpia.

-No importa se curará sola –dice tapando el pequeño corte.

-igual déjame limpiarlo –insiste Christa.

«_Sabía igual_».

Liesel volvió a no dormir, sus ojeras habían crecido y ya estaba tarde para el desayuno, se uniformó y bajo para desayunar, Sasha por primera vez había guardado algo de comida.

-¡Liesel! Me dio miedo despertarte ¡l-lo siento! –Le dice Sasha – pero… te guardé el desayuno.

-¿no te sentías tentada a comértelo? –Se burla y recibe el desayuno – el té ya está frío

-tardaste mucho y siempre te levantas tarde, no tienes por qué quejarte –opina la castaña y hace un puchero.

Liesel toma el desayuno que Sasha le había entregado, a pesar de que el té estuviera frío y el pan duro la azabache tenía que comer algo y estando dentro de las murallas no tiene sentido quejarse por la comida. Zusak le dio un último sorbo al té y miró a Sasha.

-¿recuerdas que dije que si nada nos mataba te diría a que tropa me uniría? –le pregunta acomodando el codo en la mesa y posando su mejilla en la mano –aun nada nos mata.

-¿enserio me lo dirás? –dice la castaña con aire curioso.

-no jamás te lo diría –se burla sarcástica –me uniré a Legión de Reconocimiento.

-¿¡Que!?

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón a las fangirls por hacer que Levi aparezca solo unos segundos TwT es solo que todavía no llega su momento, pronto lo haré brishar :D y también escribiré sobre el pasado de Liesel pero aun no es el momento, ay zi que dramática XD okno.<strong>

**Bien ese fue el primer capítulo, por favor comenta tu opinión y dejen review, me motivarían mucho a seguir con el Fic.**

**Nos estamos leyendo :3**


	3. When Nothing Care us Anymore II

_**When Nothing Care Us Any More II**_

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfic no tiene otro propósito más que el de entretenimiento.

-me emociona mucho hacer llegado a las 30 visitas ¡no me lo esperaba! Gracias me están haciendo muy feliz c':

-se me hace obligación actualizar el fic rápido para ustedes así que haré lo posible para no abandonar este "proyecto" :'3

-sin nada más que escribir arranca el fic :D

**Capítulo II.**

.

.

.

_**«Nosotros mismos somos nuestro peor enemigo. Nada puede destruir a la Humanidad, excepto la Humanidad misma»**_

Nadie logró descubrir porque Liesel, la que no se preocupa por nadie, la que nunca entregaría su corazón, la que parecía carecer de humanidad, porque ella querría unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero algo la motivaba a unirse a esa tropa, porque esa fantasma de ojos olivas ni habría entrado como recluta por su propia cuenta.

Los reclutas tenían toda la mañana libre, más tarde el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento daría una charla. Liesel junto a Sasha se paseaban por el cuartel de los nuevos reclutas.

-¡Aun no puedo creer lo que dijiste esta mañana! –Grita la castaña revolviendo sus cabellos – ¡tú eras la última persona de la que esperaría eso!

-No me importa –suspira –a diferencia de muchos, mi motivo no es solo actuar como una suicida ni ser el "rayito de luz" de los humanos.

La castaña suspira, esta consiente que preguntarle a Liesel su porqué seria como esperar que una piedra flote en el agua. Sin embargo preguntarle el para que podría dar una respuesta.

-Liesel –dice la castaña encogiéndose de hombros – ¿para que piensas unirte a la Legión de Reconocimiento?

La azabache se pone en blanco unos segundos y se detiene en su caminata.

-Para cumplir una promesa.

Esa pregunta no le resultó agradable, frunció levemente el ceño y abandonó a Sasha, caminando ella hacia otra parte. La mañana se había hecho corta, el cielo cobró el color naranja del atardecer, muchos, casi todos los reclutas denotaban nerviosismo, pero era de comprender; verían, y unos pocos lucharían junto al Comandante Erwin Smith.

Durante la noche, una cancha de entrenamiento era llenada de varias columnas de reclutas, como siempre, Liesel estaba oculta al fondo, en el rincón donde las antorchas no alcanzaban a iluminar pero todavía se la podía ver, indiferente y seria como siempre se la suele ver.

En frente había un escenario alto, donde un hombre alto y rubio daba la charla, parecía tratar de convencerlos para unirse Legión de Reconocimiento, habló del sótano del moreno y enseñó su método de formación. Finalmente concluyó con un «_quienes no deseen estar aquí pueden retirarse_».

Varios de los soldados dieron su retirada al escucharlo, poco a poco se hacían menos lo que quedarías para servir a esa tropa, Liesel observaba como varios de los demás reclutas dudaban entre quedarse o retirarse, algunos se quedaban paralizados, otros aparentaban tranquilidad cuando en realidad gritaban desesperados por dentro.

Habrían quedado solo unos quince o menos de lo cientos que habían en la formación, el comandante sonrió y ordenó en un grito a todos los que habían permanecido que entreguen sus corazones, y lo hicieron en una coordinación perfecta, exceptuando a Liesel que estaba cruzada de brazos, jamás hizo ni haría el saludo, lo dijo incluso hace cinco años en la cara de Shadis.

El Comandante Erwin observaba a todos los nuevos miembros, se notaba una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, ya podían retirarse e ir a dormir, mañana se les haría la entrega de uniformes y se les asignaría el escuadrón al que se unirían.

Todos se retiraban con lentitud, se les hacía difícil creer que ya estaban ahí, sirviendo a la Legión de Reconocimiento, Liesel miro de un lado a otro y también procedió a retirarse, miraba hacia el suelo mientras caminaba y notó que alguien se había posado en frente de ella, cortándole el paso. Subió la mirada y vio que Erwin era quien se había acomodado ahí, su mirada era seria, dominante, cualquier soldado normal estaría temblando frente a él.

-Quiero pasar –dijo Zusak con el ceño fruncido.

-Deduzco que tú eres Liesel Zusak, una de las peores miembros de la tropa de reclutas 104 –su mirada se torna amenazante – ¿Por qué no hiciste el saludo?

-Yo deduzco que esa mierda sobre mí está escrita en un papel, no me interesa ser la mejor o la peor mientras sepa que puedo superar a todos –evita cruzar miradas con Erwin –por qué no me beneficia ni me sirve de nada.

El Comandante sonríe por la respuesta de Liesel, ella era tal como el informe la describía: indiferente, irrespetuosa, despreocupada y fría.

Liesel no espera a que Erwin le cediera el paso y se aleja sin darse cuenta de que él la estaba observando, no había borrado la sonrisa que tenía, algo le hacía gracia, luego también procedió a retirarse hacia su recámara.

«_Alguien se va molestar con la presencia de Zusak_» pensó.

Al día siguiente los nuevos soldados debían prepararse para ir al cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento, ninguno tenía la vida asegurada para ninguna expedición, se les dio a conocer el cuartel entero, era amplio y no solo tenía una cancha, tenía distintas para cada clase de entrenamiento, el comedor era el doble de amplio y los pasillos de las habitaciones parecían no terminar.

Más tarde se hizo la entrega de uniformes, varios se colocaron las capas con el sello de las Alas de la Libertad, ya eran miembros oficiales, no podían irse para atrás.

Antes de que las habitaciones compartidas sean asignadas, uno de los soldados vio que sobraba un uniforme, El Comandante estaba presente y sabía exactamente a quien podría pertenecerle, se acercó a Liesel, con el uniforme y se puso en frente.

-Debes usar el uniforme –dice entregándoselo.

-No lo quiero –contesta.

-Obedece Zusak, póntelo –dice con voz dominante.

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso me hará más fuerte? ¿Me protegerá de esos gigantones eunucos? Lo dudo no tengo porqué usar esto –concluye rechazando la entrega del uniforme.

Erwin vuelve a hacer otra diminuta e impermisible sonrisa.

-Quédatelo y dale cualquier uso –finaliza entregándole la capa y retirándose.

Liesel mira de mala gana la capa, la ve de distintas perspectivas, frota la tela gruesa y áspera, frunce el ceño y también procede a retirarse.

-Podría prenderle fuego cuando tenga frío –piensa en voz alta.

Más adelante se encontraban sus compañeros, uniformados y en fila se dirigían de nuevo al cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento, para serles asignados en algún escuadrón. Sasha divisó a Liesel mas adelante y se acercó a ella con aires de preocupación.

-¡Liesel! ¡Algo pasó! –dice exaltada.

-Dudo que me importe –dice indiferente.

-¡Tal vez a ti no te importe pero a muchas personas dentro de la muralla sí! –Dice regañando a la azabache – ¡es algo grave Liesel! Eren va…

-No me importa –dijo cortando la que Sasha iba a decir –no me interesa si el suicida tiene planes o quiere hacer de niños heroico, yo tengo mis planes y no tengo tiempo ni interés en escuchar otros.

Concluye frunciendo el ceño notablemente, y, hablando de Eren, el moreno estaba ahí, el rubio y la chica de cabello negro que siempre lo acompañaban fueron con el junto otros, Liesel no tenía por qué ir, ni el moreno y los demás le agradaban, pero pudo escuchar que ni bien Eren había llegado se topó con Jean y al parecer habían empezado a discutir, parecía que iba a iniciar otra pelea hasta que escuchó a Jean decir que «_Marco está muerto_».

-¿Marco? ¿Ese era el nombre del sonrisita que murió partido por la mitad? –piensa de nuevo en voz alta.

Accidentalmente la mirada de Liesel cruzó con la del moreno, el cual había hecho expresión de sorpresa al verla, tal vez sin la capa verde, pero estaba ahí, parada con su rostro inexpresivo y su mirada indiferente.

« ¿_Liesel está aquí?_» pensó

* * *

><p><strong>Bien perdón si tardé en actualizar, es que eh estado escribiendo otro fic aparte, es one-shot sobre cincuenta sombras habla de la experiencia gay de Christian grey :D soy una depravada sin nada que hacer 8D pero retomando espero que no les aburra el capitulo, quería hacerlo más largo pero después se me vino a la mente hacer brishar a Levi en el tercer cap.<strong>

**Bien ese fue el segundo capítulo, por favor comenta tu opinión y dejen review, me motivarían mucho a seguir con el Fic.**

**Nos estamos leyendo :3**


	4. When Nothing Care us Anymore III

_**When Nothing Care Us Any More II**_

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfic no tiene otro propósito más que el de entretenimiento.

-perdón estoy tardando muuuuchoo en actualizar, pero eh estado con muchas otras ocupaciones *miente su mamá le quitó la computadora* XD okno aparte de eso, tenía que hacer tareas extra en el colegio ;_; tengo miedo de no aprobar.

-nuevamente me sorprendió ver la cantidad de visitas que el fic tenía, trato de sacarme el mayor tiempo posible para escribir aunque sea quince segundos de lectura :v

-sin nada más que decir arranca el fic.

**Capítulo III.**

.

.

.

_**«A muchos les habría gustado morirse por su cuenta, pero si el destino fuera ese tendrían que asumirlo»**_

En la entrega de cuartos de esa tarde, Liesel habría tenido buena o mala suerte, se le entregó la última habitación, pequeña fría y oscura, solo sería para ella, una cama de dos pisos no entraría de ninguna forma ahí. No era la habitación más preferida, pero la "Z" en su apellido le había dado aquella suerte.

Esa fantasma no iba a quedarse sentada en una habitación endemoniadamente pequeña, decidió darse una vuelta por los pasillos, esta vez ya no iba a perderse, la puerta de la habitación era la única que tenía madera gastada y oscura. Se paseó por cada uno de los pasillos, analizándolos y pasando por distintas puertas y por distintas habitaciones, esta vez no parecía haber una sección de varones y mujeres. Liesel se detuvo por una ventana, abajo había soldados entrenando, se distrajo observando en lo mucho que se parecían los entrenamientos en la academia, salió de su distracción al ver al Comandante acercársele.

-Creí que ya te habías escapado –sonríe –en tu informe decía que todo el tiempo escapabas de los entrenamientos.

-No me interesa –dice evitando el contacto visual – ¿ahora qué?

-El Capitán Levi quiere hablar en privado contigo.

-Acabo de llegar y ya tengo problemas –suspira molesta –dígale que no quiero.

Otra vez ese "algo" hizo sonreír a Erwin, definitivamente aquello le hacía gracia.

-Keith Shadis es un ángel en comparación a Levi, ven Zusak, no compliques el asunto.

-Bien –vuelve a suspirar aún más molesta – ¿dónde está ese Capitán fastidioso? No conozco una mierda de este lugar.

El Comandante toma el hombro de Liesel para guiarla a la oficina del Capitán, aunque ella se suelta rápidamente, volvió a pasar por casi los mismos pasillos, esta vez no por entretenimiento, sino por una orden. La azabache refunfuña, acababa de llegar y ya iba a tener una "conversación en privado", ya ha tenido varias seguidas de castigos cuando estaba en la academia, el castigo que jamás olvidaría fue cuando tuvo que limpiar los platos y cocina por toda la noche. «_Habría sido buena idea derretir los cubiertos con fuego_» es lo que se dice cada vez que recuerda su mayor castigo.

Erwin situó a Liesel frente a una puerta alta y con una perilla brillante, la reconoció, pasó por ahí hace poco, el Comandante se retira sin antes recomendar a Liesel.

-Si fuera tú, no usaría frente a Levi la palabra "mierda".

Zusak no dice nada y espera a que Erwin se retire totalmente, vuelve la mirada hacia la puerta, la madera parecía recién pulida, era la única limpia y sin señales de polvo, ve hacia la perilla, es lo mismo, está perfectamente limpia.

-Sería una lástima que alguien llenara de dedos esta perilla.

Dijo rodeándola con su mano y abre la puerta violentamente sin tocar, en frente había un escritorio con un monto de papeles, Levi veía por la ventana hasta que los modales de Liesel lo hacen ver hacía ella, denotaba enojo y tenía el ceño bien fruncido, en la mano derecha tenía algo del papeleo.

-¿Qué quieres? –dice directa.

-Me imaginaba que tu serias la mocosa problemática –dice volviendo a ver los papeles.

-Acabo de llegar y me entero que ya hice problemas –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es algo que una mocosa inmadura entienda –dice –según el papeleo de hace cinco años escapabas de las prácticas, tuviste casi diez castigos, siempre despertabas tarde, no respetabas el uniforme de la academia y trataste de golpear tres veces a tu instructor. Y luego, por arte de magia, te conviertes en una maldita prodigio en el informe de Trost ¿Qué mierda quieres lograr haciendo esto?

-No tengo nada que lograr, no me interesa lo que digan esos papeles –mira a un lado –si solo era eso… me voy.

-No trates de hacerte a la mocosa rebelde porque te traerá problemas.

-Ya tuve muchos de esos, no me importa tener más.

El carácter de Liesel le había traído un nuevo problema, Erwin tenía razón, Shadis era un ángel a comparación de Levi, ahora tendría que limpiar los baños por la noche y con supervisión, aunque a ella parezca darle igual, por dentro ya está malhumorada por el castigo.

-Limpiarás los baños con tu cepillo de dientes –le dijo antes de que Liesel salga del cuarto.

La palabra "respeto" no se encontraba en el diccionario de Liesel, y al salir, dio un portazo y maldijo a Levi en voz baja.

-Maldito estúpido –dice –ahora tengo que limpiar toda la mierda de los baños.

La noche no se había tardado, Liesel no podía escapar del castigo que tenía, sacó su cepillo y se dirigió al baño donde el capitán la esperaba, se había llevado una silla para no incomodarse estando de pie, le señaló los baños a la azabache indicándole que tenía que empezar.

-Quiero que los baños estén más blancos que tu piel –mira hacia la pálida y furiosa chica –si no quedan así los limpiarás con tu lengua.

Liesel hizo un gesto de asco y empezó a frotar la cerámica, con un cepillo de dientes no lograría limpiar ni la mitad en una noche. No avanzó mucho hasta sentir sus ojos pesados, esta vez el sueño le estaba ganando a su insomnio, meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro y frotaba los baños con más lentitud, a punto de quedarse dormida sintió un golpe fuerte en la espalda, dio la vuelta preparándose para responder al golpe pero recibió otro.

-No te preocupes –dice Levi volviendo a patearla–te patearé las veces necesarias para que no te duermas.

Liesel no respondió, su castigo sería peor si habría la boca, continuó cepillando, esta vez con fuerza y más apresurada, era fácil hacerle enojar, carece de paciencia y es demasiado vengativa. Se puso de pie para el siguiente inodoro y actuó con rapidez, intentó romper una pata de la silla en la que Levi estaba sentado, pero este reaccionó antes, se levantó, tomó por los cabellos a Liesel y la golpeó contra el borde del inodoro, Liesel maldijo en voz alta, tenía una herida en la frente y una manchita de sangre, lanzó el cepillo y se tocó la herida.

-Idiota –murmuró –limpia tú la mierda de estas cosas, me largo.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de los baños, pero Levi insistía en que Liesel cumpla su castigo, le tomó del hombro y de un jalón la hizo caer sentada al suelo.

-Te largarás cuando limpies todo.

-Maldita sea acabo de llegar y ya tengo un castigo, dame un maldito respiro –dice poniéndose de pie.

-Deja de quejarte mocosa estúpida –dice –termina de limpiar.

Liesel se había resignado, empezó a limpiar, pero no paraba de quejarse, arqueaba la espalda en señal de cansancio, golpeaba el suelo por su impaciencia y gritaba insultos, todo con tal de impacientar a Levi.

-¡Oiga capitán! ¿Por qué no me presta su pañoleta para limpiar más rápido? –dice lo más alto que puede.

Continua con su fastidio hasta terminar con el castigo, era de madrugada, desde las ventanas se veía a la niebla desaparecer con la aun débil luz del sol, Liesel tenía la ojeras más ennegrecidas que de costumbre, no podía ponerse de pie por el sueño que tenía, sus ojos olivas estaban entrecerrados y su cabeza estaba baja, estaba a punto de dormirse, el Capitán empujó a Liesel para hacerle reaccionar pero ya no daba resultado.

-Ya puedes retirarte mocosa –dice tocándole el hombro.

-No me toques maldita sea –dice balbuceando.

Liesel trata de ponerse de pie y dar unos pasos, pero se había desmayado en su intento. Despertó en una habitación de la enfermería, sintió dolor en la cabeza y había notado que se había formado un morete, dio la vuelta en la cama y vio al Capitán sentado al lado de ella, al verle el chaqueó la lengua.

-En tu informe también decía que te desmayabas con frecuencia –dice poniéndose de pie.

-Es culpa tuya –balbucea –ahora debería estar despertando en mi habitación y no aquí.

-Mocosa tonta incluso con un morete y un castigo sigues quejándote de todo.

-¿No estaba escrito en el famoso informe? –Dice sentándose –Me quejaré tanto como quiera, no eres mi maldito padre para regañarme.

Levi frunce el ceño, si Liesel no estuviera en aquel mal estado ya estaría ahorcándola por la conducta que tenía.

-Cierra tu boca de una vez –dice procediendo a retirarse – o la próxima vez que te desmayes no me tomaré la molestia de cargarte hasta aquí, mocosa.

« _¿El Capitán idiota me cargó?_»

Fuera de la enfermería, Erwin estaba esperando a que Levi saliera, se veía que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, cejotas? –le dice a Erwin con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Zusak no te recuerda a alguien? –dice mirándole.

-No estoy para tus bromas estúpidas –suspira molesto –acaba de llegar y ya me molesta su presencia.

-No lo creo –ríe –tienen un carácter parecido, posiblemente Liesel termine agradándote.

-¿Por qué mejor no te callas? Esa mocosa no le agradaría a nadie.

Mientras, Liesel seguía echada en la cama de la enfermería, le habían traído hielo para el morete que tenía en la frente, poco después había llegado Sasha con cierta preocupación.

-¡Liesel! Creí que estabas en tu habitación –dijo sentándose junto a ella -¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Por culpa del maldito Capitán –dice poniendo la bolsa de hielo en frente –me obligó a limpiar los baños.

-¿¡El Capitán Levi!? –dice con sorpresa.

-No hay otro capitán –dice –por culpa del maldito me desmayé.

-¿Entonces él te trajo?

-Dijo que me había cargado hasta aquí.

Al atardecer Liesel se había escapado del entrenamiento y se puso a merodear por otras partes, no asistió ni asistiría a ningún entrenamiento, le precia una pérdida de tiempo o no le prestaba importancia, nadie que la conociera sabría que podría importarle realmente, por su inexpresividad y frecuente cara de enojo muchos pensarían que nada ni nadie le importa y que todo le parece absolutamente estúpido. Frenó su paseo para ver el atardecer en frente de ella, el brillo del sol daba contra su pálida piel y abrillantaba sus ojos neutrales.

-Finalmente. Cumplí tu sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Tardé demasiado en actualizar TwT trataré de no volver a hacerlo, es que el colegio me está torturando y mis calificaciones ni están cerca de ser buenas :c pero me sacaré más tiempo para continuar el fic y para mis tareas c:<strong>

**Bien ese fue el Tercer capítulo, por favor comenta tu opinión y dejen review, me motivarían mucho a seguir con el Fic.**

**Nos estamos leyendo :3**


	5. When Nothing Care us Anymore IV

_**When Nothing Care Us Anymore IV**_

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfic no tiene otro propósito más que el de entretenimiento.

-Porfin me saqué tiempo para actualizar :D estoy tardando mucho lo sé, pero ahora si podré continuar.

-me estoy quedando corta de ideas para el fic asi que si quieren dar alguna opinión ahí tienen a los reviews, acepto lemon XD

-sin nada más que decir arranca el fic :3

**Capitulo IV.**

.

.

.

_**«Que la vida no nos de nada que seamos capaces de soportar»**_

"Jamás había visto la luz del sol, con frecuencia solía preguntarme si me quemaría al acercarme, mi hermano grande decía que no me pasaría nada, ese día o noche él y yo corríamos con toda la poca fuerza que teníamos, hace días que no comía y mi estómago estaba gritando por algo que comer.

Nos detuvimos en un callejón, empecé a reír, alfín teníamos algo para comer, mi hermano grande me acompaña en mi risa inocente, no importa lo pobres que seamos, no importa el lugar en el que estemos, lo único que me importa es que Louis esté conmigo.

-Contigo todo se vuelve divertido, hermano grande –dije recibiendo la comida que consiguió –algún día saldremos de aquí.

Louis era mi única familia, tal vez no sea mi hermano de sangre, pero para mí siempre lo fue. El me encontró moribunda, me salvó y me prometió la felicidad.

Me prometió sacarme de este lugar llamado "subsuelo", prometió darme una vida buena, prometió que extinguiría a los titanes, y deseaba unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Solía hablarme frecuentemente de su deseo y yo admiraba cada palabra que decía.

Admiraba, idolatraba y amaba a mi hermano grande, no existía nadie más para mí, no respetaba nadie que no fuera el, no admiraba nadie que no fuera él y no amaba a nadie más que a él. Era optimista, alegre, extrovertido, fuerte, determinado, humilde y alegre, para mí, Louis no tenía defectos, solo cualidades que yo soñaba con tener para poder igualarlo.

Llegamos a lo que podría llamar nuestro hogar, como solo éramos niños nos conformábamos con cualquier lugar habitable.

La única habitación de nuestro hogar, hacía de cocina, comedor y dormitorio al mismo tiempo, me senté en el único colchón que teníamos y vi un raspón en mi pierna, traté de tocarla y solté un quejido de dolor, Louis se dio la vuelta para verme y tomó mi delgada y débil pierna.

-¿En qué momento te caíste? –dice envolviendo la herida con un trapo limpio.

-Cuando corríamos, te adelantaste mucho y quise seguirte el paso –bajo la cabeza –lo siento, es mi culpa.

-Es culpa mía –sonríe amable –debí tomarte la mano al escapar.

Desde esa vez, Louis no había vuelto a soltar mi mano al escapar, si yo tropezaba, el me levantaba de un jalón para seguir corriendo, incluso cuando jugábamos no me soltaba, sabía que yo era débil, que no podía seguir su paso y tenía miedo de que algún día mi debilidad física hiciera una mala jugada y me dejara completamente atrás.

Un día enfermé, aquí no habían medicamentos, lo único que se puede esperar cuando alguien enferma en el subsuelo es la muerte, temía que a una infante como yo se le acabara el tiempo tan rápido, Louis no dejó de cuidarme esos días, no me permitió salir de nuestro hogar, tampoco me dio comida que aparentara mal estado, y gracias a él tuve una pequeña mejora. Pero aún insistió en que permaneciera en casa, como ya no tenía nada que hacer, lo único que me quedaba era esperar aburrida a mi hermano grande.

Una vez regresó muy tarde, tenía la ropa y cara más sucias de lo normal, creí que había tenido una pelea, pero se veía realmente feliz, tan feliz que me contagió la sonrisa que tenía.

-Liesel, te traje un regalo –ríe con inocencia –me costó mucho conseguirlo, pero lo conseguí.

Me levanté del colchón y corrí a abrazarlo, se esforzó para que mejore cuando enfermé y se esforzó para traerme un regalo, mis ojos emanaban curiosidad, quería saber que era lo que me había traído.

-Es algo que varias veces dijiste que querías.

¿Será una muñeca? ¿Un vestido? La curiosidad me estaba comiendo, Louis extendió su mano y soltó una pequeña cajita. Abrí la cajita y salió un aroma suave a manzanas.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar lo que siempre quisiste? –Dice revolviendo mi cabello –dijiste que siempre quisiste probar el té de manzanas.

Mis ojos brillaban y no dejaba de sonreír.

-Liesel, ven a probar tu regalo.

Louis había conseguido agua limpia y sirvió el té en la única tacita que teníamos.

Siento que le debo todo a mi querido hermano grande, me cuidó cuando enfermé, me encontró moribunda y me salvó, el decidió ser mi única familia cuando estaba completamente sola y me hacía feliz, pero entonces algo malo empezó.

Días después de que mejorara, escuché que muchas otras personas habían enfermado, varias personas empezaron a morir de enfermedad y nadie se hizo cargo de los cuerpos, dejaron que se descompusieran, había empezado una epidemia, que al parecer estaba extendiéndose más allá del subsuelo. Y un día Louis y yo habíamos escuchado un disparo, luego otro y otro y luego varias personas estaban escapando de unos hombres uniformados, Louis tomo mi mano y también escapamos.

Una de las personas que estaba escapando accidentalmente empujó a Louis haciendo que me soltara, seguí corriendo, vi hacia atrás para ver si Louis me estaba alcanzando. Empecé a cansarme y mis piernas ya no iban tan apresuradamente, entonces sentí un empujón seguido de un fuerte disparo, di la vuelta y por un segundo todo se detuvo.

Mi hermano grande, mi única familia estaba boca abajo con la marca de un disparo en la cabeza, quedé paralizada recordando cada segundo que pasé con él ¿Ahora cómo va cumplir su sueño? Terminé sola y sin mi hermano, si hubiera ignorado el dolor de mis piernas y seguía corriendo, si no hubiera soltado de él mientras escapábamos, es culpa mía, por culpa de aquellos hombres mi hermano grande murió.

Volví a mi realidad y uno de esos hombres estaba frente mío, en su uniforme estaba estampado el logo de la tropa en la que servían ¿Será la Policía Militar? Louis solía hablarme de aquel grupo, ellos servían al rey, el rey les ordenó asesinar a quienes vivían aquí. El hombre uniformado apuntó contra mí, por primera vez sentí odio y como tomaba el control de todo mi ser, me moví rápidamente, saqué la navaja de estaba en el bolsillo de Louis y hundí la navaja en el estómago de aquel hombre, cayó adolorido y ese odio volvió a mí con más fuerza, sujeté fuertemente la navaja y la clavé su garganta, la saqué y clavé repetidas veces, cada vez más fuerte, con cada vez más odio. Él y todos los miembros de la Policía Militar se habían ganado mi odio entero.

Volví hacia el cuerpo sin vida de mi hermano grande y le saqué el collar que siempre llevaba puesto, ahora yo le hice una promesa.

-Cumpliré tu sueño y me desharé de la Policía Militar.

Me hacía más indiferente mientras más crecía, La Policía Militar aún regresaba para deshacerse de quienes estaban enfermos, y yo tomaba esa oportunidad para desaparecer a alguno de ellos.

Me siento poco humana, nada ni nadie me importa, no tengo otro objetivo, siento que lo único que hay en mi es odio, ya no me siento como yo."

Liesel se despertó de golpe, tiene los ojos bien abiertos, la única ventana de su habitación da paso a la luz nocturna que da con su rostro, se sienta en el bode de la cama y pone las manos en su rostro.

-Por culpa de esos malditos sueños no puedo dormir –piensa en voz alta.

Otra vez volvió a soñar con su "hermano grande", la azabache dirige su mano hacia el pecho y aprieta el dije del collar.

-Hermano grande –dice frunciendo el ceño –voy a deshacerme de toda la Policía Militar.

Trató de dormirse de nuevo, pero el calor y su insomnio no se lo permitían, se puso de pie y se paseó por los pasillos aún en pijamas, parecía un fantasma en medio de los oscuros pasillos, sus pasos eran tan suaves que no podían escucharse. Se detuvo frente a la primera ventana que vio y observó desde ahí el cielo aun oscurecido, se quedó viendo por la ventana y escuchó otros pasos, alguien más no podía dormir o solo era un sonámbulo. Liesel volteó a ver y se encontró con Levi.

-Mocosa tonta –dice –Vuelve a tu habitación.

-No quiero, esa habitación es incomoda y solo tiene una ventana ¿Y por qué tú también estas despierto?

-No te interesa, ve a tu habitación –dice y mira el pijama de Liesel, solo es una camisa blanca y abajo sus piernas están completamente descubiertas –También ponte algo abajo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No le gusta? –dice en tono retador –O más bien ¿Le gusta?

Levi frunce el ceño y la acorrala con los brazos, amenazándola con la mirada, Liesel hace la misma mirada amenazadora y pone la mano en puño preparándose para dar un golpe.

-Te la meteré en la boca si no te callas.

Liesel no responde, se aleja en dirección a su habitación y vuelve la mirada hacia Levi.

-Por cierto –dice tomando tono de compasión –no es el único que tiene problemas para dormir.

**Me maté dos días para escribir el pasado de Liesel, primero sentí que era muy largo, luego muy corto y al final quedó esto c: luego fui a comer zucaritas XD y me entero que Isayama dice que Armin es mujer, me pregunto de cual se estará fumando Isa ._.**

**Bien ese fue el Cuarto capítulo, por favor comenta tu opinión y dejen review, me motivarían mucho a seguir con el Fic.**

**Nos estamos leyendo :3**


End file.
